


Merciful Death

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Halloween Drabbles [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, drabble Sundance Halloween vc angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand in NY with Louis. Very safety my first ever fix/drabble. During IWTV</p><p>Characters belong to Anne Rice.<br/>No money made on this fiction.</p><p>_____________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciful Death

I watch his eyes glow a dark emerald as his pupils change in color like a cat they deepen and narrow as he stalks his prey. This is the only time I see him look at anything without detachment this private moment that I have stolen from him. I can almost think when he feeds that he isn't completely frozen by the events that have transpired. The darkness always and forever caressing us as he moves soundlessly down the alley. I keep to the shadows always an outsider looking in knowing he only has room in his haunted heart for one. I know I will never see anything but ice in the depths of his eyes when he comes home to look upon me. Bitterness it falls like leaves upon our souls twisting and turning into ugliness before it lands fully into our still beating hearts as he watches me with detachment day after day. That is why I follow him and that is why I keep to the shadows so I can pretend that this emotion I see in him now, however small, is for me. Knowing he will hate me for following him- that has never kept me from watching. So, I follow him silently as he glides eerily down the narrow streets and alleys of New York watching him because the hunger in my eyes is for only him, wanting, lusting for a little recognition of the passion he feels for the one he now enfolds in the beginnings of his scarlet kiss. My sorrowful amber eyes are red tinged as I watch him lovingly embrace and lull his victim to a peaceful slumber that will last forever. It is spooky how the skin changes as I watch him feed, his lovers pallor becoming dull and lifeless as his pale skin begins to look more lifelike with each gentle intake of his lovers life force through his mouth. My heart howls at the cruel fate that has led me to this moment knowing my dreams were shattered in Paris. I only know in him a love that will never be mine. I take what little I can get even if it is just torment and pain. I turn and run before he sees me. I run as fast as I can back to what little we will share in our home on this All Hallows Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 10-23-15 4:27pm  
> Drabble Dimanche  
> Prompts: Howl Spooky Cat Leaves Darkness  
> Title: Merciful Death


End file.
